TrashTIme
Tabelka *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forwad. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump during the next leg of the race. *A ⊃ or a ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it; ⊂⋑ indicates that the team was U-Turned, but they used the second U-Turn on another team. Farrah & D'Andre initially arrived 2nd, but at the Ragunan Zoo, where the location of the Roadblock was, Farrah decided that she could not finish the task and she & D'Andre decided to take the 4-hour penalty. During this time, six teams checked in at the Pit Stop, dropping they to 8th. Kristina & Noel initially arrived 4th, but they lost a clue at the beginning of leg so they take 30-minute penalty. During this time, four teams arrived but one of them had also penalty and they was dropping to 7th. Zena & Dee Dee initially arrived 6th, but were issued two 2-hour penalty for "using personal belongings to settle a bill". One team checked in during their penalty time, but Kristina & Noel had also penalty, but they was quicker arrived and Zena & Dee Dee was dropping to in the last place. Real Housewives of San Francisco Housewives } | | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" |#Asianbitch |colspan="3" | |- | scope="row" |#NewSassyBitch |colspan="3" | |- | scope="row" |Aubrey O'Day |colspan="3" | |- ! scope="col" | ! scope="col" colspan="4" style="width:42%;" | Former main housewives |- | scope="row" |Bitch that walked away | colspan="3" | |- | scope="row" |Bitch that was sick | | | | |- | scope="row" |Crazy Bitch | | | | |- | scope="row" | Christina Baxter | | | | |- ! scope="col" | ! scope="col" colspan="4" style="width:43=2%;" | Friends of the housewives |- | scope="row" | Friend of Bussinesbitch | | |colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Tania | | colspan="3" |- | scope="row" | Friend of Christina | colspan="2" | | |} Season 4 (2015-2016) Real Housewives of NYC } | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" |#ModelBitch | | colspan="8" |- | scope="row" |#HBICBitch | colspan="4" | colspan="5" |- | scope="row" |#ErikaBitch | colspan="6" | colspan="3" |- | scope="row" |#GhettoGirl | colspan="7" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" |#StylishGurl | colspan="7" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" |#FeistyBitch | colspan="8" | |- ! scope="col" | ! scope="col" colspan="9" style="width:42%;" | Former main housewives |- | scope="row" |#BlackBitch | colspan="3" | colspan="2" | | | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" |#IndianBitch | colspan="4" | colspan="2" | colspan="2" | |- | scope="row" |#KardashianBitch | | colspan="3" | | colspan="4" |- | scope="row" |#BitchyBitch | | colspan="6" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" |#RoxyBitch | | colspan="4" | colspan="2" | | |- | scope="row" |#RichBitch |colspan="2" | | colspan="2" | colspan="2" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | #MeanBitch |colspan="2" | | | | colspan="4" |- | scope="row" |#ClassyBitch | colspan="3" | colspan="4" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" |#RedHeadBitch | colspan="5" | | colspan="3" |} Season 1 (2014-2015) Real Housewives of Gadu-Gadu Housewives } | | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Jack Davidson | colspan="2" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Vik Morgan | colspan="2" | colspan="2" |- ! scope="col" | ! scope="col" colspan="4" style="width:42%;" | Former main housewives |- | scope="row" |Venstey Richards |colspan="2" |colspan="2" |- | scope="row" |Rafie Armstrong | |colspan="3" |- | scope="row" |Maw Maloof | | | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" |Spectara Gebbia | | |colspan="2" |- | scope="row" |Marika Rovsek | colspan="2" | | |- ! scope="col" | ! scope="col" colspan="4" style="width:43=2%;" | Friends of the housewives |- | scope="row" |Patrycja G. | | colspan="3" |- | scope="row" | Monika Richards | | colspan="3" |- | scope="row" | One World Resnick | | | | |}